Dark Side Of The Glass
by nlightnd
Summary: Seras tries to balance her vampiric nature with what humanity she has left and she's trying her best to fit in with the rest of the guys. Is there a meeting point for either? This is centered mainly on Seras, and is a one shot.. rated for language and a


Disclaimer: Hellsing or any Hellsing related characters aren't mine and never will be. Man, it hurts to know that too! This story contains my original poem called Sorrow. You all know the rules so there's not point in me reiterating them. )

A/N: This fic WILL contain language, adult situations and violence. Also, there'll probably be crude humor in here too. As of this point, I'm not aiming for any pairings and this is intended as a one shot. But, if you readers want more...you know how to motivate me! ;) Enjoy!

Dark Side Of The Glass

A lone shadowy figure strolled casually down the streets. Her long, waist length, blond hair braided tightly clung to her back. Humming to herself, she was the picture of ignorance. She was wearing a pair of three inch spiked boots, a black mini, a blue tank top and a long sleeved jean jacket. For all intent, the girl appeared to be returning home from a date. She didn't realize the type of creatures that prowled the streets this late at night. The things that prowled these streets late at night were hunting her and it seemed the young woman hadn't a care in the world. Unfortunately she also wasn't aware that several creatures of evil were lurking around this particular street as it had become their own private hunting preserve. Mist was quickly gathering and would allow them a better smokescreen for creeping up on her.

The girl used her right hand to softly brush a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. While in the middle of this motion, her hand paused directly over her small ear. Trying to appear nonchalant, her head nodded once. Was she hearing some unknown tune being sung by those who hounded her? Was she divulging in some mundane ritual? Her small body never stopped moving. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk, tapping out a reassuring rhythm in time with the watch on her wrist. Her actions carried out with such precision, every movement she made purposefully slow and decisive.

Unexpectedly, the blond was shoved abruptly into an alley she was just passing. Six men encircled her; all of them sneering and staring at her like she was their first meal in weeks. The leader appraised her figure in an inappropriate leering manner. Now that really irked her. She was no one's ride! The man in charge spoke up. "Are you lost sweet heart?" His black hair, even darker under the street light swirled in the increasing winds. His crimson eyes flashed. Intending to put fear in her, he opened his mouth and bared his long fangs dripping with saliva. "We'll help you find your way. Won't we boys?" Throwing his arms up in the air and including the other five in the conversation, he spun around within the circle slowly earning growls, cheers and jeers from them. Facing his prey, he stalked her. She'd be his before the night was through and this pint sized little woman would be screaming his name and begging for mercy soon enough!

Rolling her eyes, sarcastically she whined,"Oh, do you have to?" Originally, she'd believed that they were all freaks, but there were a couple of humans in the group facing her. Resisting the urge to throw up at his words, she took a small step backwards falling into her ever familiar fighting stance. Her cold voice cut through the air possessing a cutting whip to it. "Get ready to meet your maker. And by the way, give my bullshit regards to the devil as I send you into hell!" Fire burning in her eyes, she reacted as quickly as they could act. All four of the vampires and the two humans were taken off guard, disbelieving that a human could react with their speed and agility. Growling and snarling at her, each male lunged forward attempting to grab her. The girl whirled around them easily avoiding their reach. Her spinning figure looked like a dancer moving through a well choreographed routine. Momentarily losing concentration and not paying enough attention, she was grabbed roughly from behind in a bone crushing embrace.

Dipping her head forward, she sent it flying backwards at an incredible rate of speed, smashing the creature's face that was trying to hold her down. He instantly let go. Jerking her arms down hard once, twin silver knives shot out from the sleeves on her jacket. Throwing her arms out to her sides, she nailed two vamps in the throats. Blood bubbled and slid out of the holes she'd created after she pulled the silver weapons from their flesh. Kicking out to her side she sent a vampire slamming into a side wall in the alley where they stood in confrontation. Quickly she ran to where he lay on the verge of rising and she picked him up and forcefully thrust her hand into his upper torso and jerked. There was the ripping sound of muscle, tendon and the snapping of multiple ribs. Her victim screamed in unrelenting pain. He begged for mercy. He begged for her to release him. He stared into her eyes as they took on a red hue brought on by blood lust. He knew then there would be no hope or no mercy. "You want to go free?" Her voice resonated with power. She teased him with the prospect of letting him go. "I'll release you alright!" Sharply, she pulled his heart from his chest and bit down into it. Darkened blood streamed down her chin as she fed pulling strength and nourishment from the beating organ. Having sucked the man's heart dry, it had deflated into a flat muscular goo. The blond laughed hysterically at the expressions of horror on the other creature's faces. "What? Like you've never been cruel? It's my life's work to destroy all of you, despite the fact that I am one of you, only a much better, truer model of a vampire than you'll ever be"

She turned into a wild hellcat, spinning, kicking, slashing and biting destroying and bleeding everything in her path. A couple of the freaks were so foolish as to attempt a few hits, but they were feeble tries at best. She quickly disposed of them and realized that there was one more left. The leader. The one who'd started it all. She found him leaning against the bare brick lining the alley. "So, my dear, you were good enough to be able to trick us into believing you were a helpless human. You are amazing!" His blue eyes trailed lazily down her lithe frame. "I could use someone like you. We're the same you and I. We live in pain. We breathe it, welcome it; love to cause it." Dropping his voice to a deeper pitch, he beckoned to her. "You have no one else and now you've destroyed what little family I had. I'd say we're even don't you"

Her sharp laugh cut through the night. "Don't make me laugh! We're not the same! Don't EVER compare yourself to me! You're nothing like me and we're nothing alike." The blond's voice so cold, so deadly, held no compassion, nothing but cruelty existed. Malevolently grinning, which unnerved the vampire standing before her, she kicked straight out in front parallel to the ground below; nailing him with the heel of her boot. His grunt didn't please her, she wanted more. She wanted him to scream his pain to her; into the night. Inspecting her blow closer, she smirked. Her heel had completely impaled his stomach; blood had splattered everywhere even ruining her brand new boots."Damn! These were my favorite pair of boots, you git! Now...I'm really angry"  
Withdrawing her heel from his gut, she reared back striking his left leg; then his right. His moans of pain were growing stronger and louder. "Umm. That's what I like to hear, darlin'. Scream for me." The words purred on her tongue. The violence was turning her on. After she was done, she'd be hitting up an old familiar friend. Instincts blaring, she jumped back just in time. The freak she'd just nailed had slipped out a decent knife and tried to slip it through her ribs. The only thing he managed to do was cut her jacket and shirt which pissed her off even more!

Deciding she was tired of playing with this bastard, she whirled into a roundhouse kick and as she stood sideways, she kicked hard and fast. Dark red blood flew everywhere; decorating the pavement and brick with the source of his life. The agile female had struck out with a powerful blow with her right leg and then severed his throat via the spike on her heeled boot.  
Her adversary grabbed his throat with her heel still embedded in it's cold flesh; fresh blood spurting out with each gasping, heaving breath the he took in and released. "You bitch! You'll pay for this. One day you'll pay for eliminating your own kind. I hope you burn in hell"

"No can do, baby. first of all, who's the bitch stretched out along the wall bleeding like a gorged vampire whore! And another thing, I've always hated your kind. Your freak trash while I am true undead. That's one of the first lessons my master taught me. Recognize the difference, he said. You are nothing but vampire scum rotting under my boot." Leaning closer to him, "You don't even have a clue to the powers accessible by your kind if you even tried. It's nowhere on my level, of course, but it's better than nothing. How can you think you have a smidgen of power when you know nothing about who and what you are? Of what you're capable? And don't worry, you'll reach hell long before I will, so tell everyone hi for me." Crimson eyes lit with incredible fury, she leaned forward and her tongue slipped out to his neck for a little taste. Promptly, she spit it out. "Uh! You taste like shit"

Retracting her heel from his neck, she backed up and pulled out her .454 pistol, Danger. She carefully loaded the silver, mercury and holy water filled ammo into the clip and popped the magazine into the gun. Raising the gun level with his chest, she smirked. "Time to say goodbye. I've fucked around with you long enough." Cocking the hammer, she pulled the trigger and fired directly in the center of his forehead. Letting off another shot, she hit in the middle of his heart. Repeatedly she fired until her clip was empty and the freak was nothing but memories and ashes at her feet. "Yep. It's about time for a vacation!"

Brushing her hair back away from her face that had fallen during her scuffle, a small ear piece was revealed hidden inside her right ear. The tiny piece crackled to life and a male voice worriedly asked, "Seras, are you alright? You're taking way too long on this one. Cleanup crew is standing by, trash team reported back in and all the garbage has been taken out and destroyed. What about your end?"

"Garreth, Seras here. My end's green. Everything's sitting on go. Send in the cleaning crew to finish the remains and there were two humans involved so that's why I want the cleanup crew." Adrenaline beginning to wear down, the female vampire wanted to go home and soak in one really hot bath. She even thought about putting something scented in the water to help her relax after tonight's game.

"Seras? You up for some drinks and fun after we're done here"

"No, thanks, Garreth. I hear a bubble bath calling my name with a long drawn out soak. Appreciate the offer though."

Any chance I can join you?" He sounded a little hopeful but also teasing. That would bring them across a line that they didn't want to cross. It had been advantageous for them to keep their relationship, or more like friendship, strictly professional. A long time ago, before they began working together, they used each other as mutual fuck buddies. The sex was great and so were they, but eventually, too many things started getting in the way. For one, her master, Alucard, was a piece of strange workings and he was very possessive towards his fledgling who'd since became a No Life Queen.

Garreth's family had also caused problems with their caddish attitude toward Seras. They'd all thought her an opportunistic, scheming, bitch determined to steal him away from them and cutting off all ties. And last but not least, his humanity was standing between them. At times, Garreth had been incredibly jealous of the things that Seras could accomplish with her strength and other powers. He felt negated; unneeded. The little green monster was the source of many of their fiery spats. Unfortunate that such a good thing had almost ended because of petty jealousies and insecurities. But all good things, at some point, have to come to an end.

So eventually, the lovers parted ways. It was a mutual split with no hard feelings and it wasn't long before fate brought them back together again. Months later, he was approached by a new organization, Dark Slayers, that hunted down freaks, vampires, werewolves...you name it, they hunt it and kill it.

"Not a chance, Garreth. We've discussed this remember. No matter how many times we go down that path the same damn thing will happen every time. No offense but I hate your family and I basically don't have one except Alucard and you two can't get along either. Get your mind and head on straight." Weariness crept in her voice, "I can't wait to get home, strip down and slip down into that bath. Ummm, I can almost feel it now! Whew!" Seras let out a loud whoop after picturing the image of her bath and her slipping into it.

"Ser, that's not fair, baby! How can you tell me to get everything on straight when you're practically erotically stimulating my mind and other parts while you throw out that kind of imagery. Damn, girl, I'll have to forget my hot shower...it'll be a cold one for now!" Seras could still hear his moaning and groaning and it caused her to laugh. Her friend and ex lover was one of the few that could get her to laugh like that. Sometimes it seemed like she had a split personality. While on missions, she's this hard assed, tough as nails bitch and then while off duty, she's much lighter and she'd even allow herself to laugh and have a good time with Garreth and the other guys.

Seras walked away from the grotesque scene in the alley. Heading back around the corner from which she'd come earlier, she found that the guys had already beat her back to the vehicles, military style Hummers. Several of the guys were already making plans to go out and grab some beers while they could. In their line of work it was an uncertainty when their life would be prematurely ended so they never took it for granted, living it up to it's fullest potential and grabbing fate by the horns; they protected the rest of humankind with little to no thought for their own safety.

Peyton Dawson sauntered up to Seras with his confident, cocky swagger. He was another hottie in their little band of supernatural eliminating misfits. With blondish-brown hair and striking green eyes he always had that come hither look in his eyes and stretched out on his face. He threw his arm around her small shoulders. "Seras. Come on baby, say you'll join us for a drink. Please? Pretty please? Don't make me beg. It wouldn't be a pretty sight!"

"It might not be pretty, but it'd sure as hell be a funny sight! I'd about pay to see that!", popped off Jack Daniels, another member of their strange crew. And yes, that was his real name. Poor guy always caught hell for it, but at least it was easy to remember! Even funnier, he didn't like to drink the whiskey that he shared his name with...could you imagine him going to school and the teachers reading his name off the class list. The man was lucky he wasn't in some kind of therapy or group therapy by now. Jack had always loved to have a good time and never missed a good time. Besides his name, the guys mercilessly picked on him due to his dislike of whiskey, especially the one that shared his name. He preferred beer or mixed drinks heavy on the vodka.

Garreth rounded the corner to see Peyton's arm around Seras and shook his head. "Peyton, are you still trying to convince Seras to give with us tonight? I've been told that there's a hot bath with her name and mine written all in it." Winking at Seras, he smiled. Several of the guys in their group wouldn't mind dating her regardless of the fact that she was missing a pulse and drank blood. Not that he could blame any of them.

"Aw, come on, Garreth, give me some slack, will ya? And we all know you're full of shit! She ain't gonna let you in that bath with her! Haven't you ever heard that a woman's bath is her private domain? They share them with no man! Just wishful thinking on your part. Besides, she's way too good for you, maybe for all of us." Turning his attention back to the girl under his arm, "So, Seras, say you'll come if just for a little while. Please? If any of us get out of hand you have our individual agreement that you can kick our asses. So what do you say?" Peyton watched her mull over his words carefully and then looked back at his commander, Garreth, flashing him the thumbs up sign and winking.

Seras pondered her choices. She really wanted that hot bath, but she also wanted the camaraderie of her fellow slayers. They never pressured her for much, unless it really counted, such as tonight. She could always go home, take her bath and then meet them at their favorite bar, Davey's. Giving in to Peyton's perseverance, "Alright, alright, you win. I'll go. But first, I'm going home to take my bath and then I'll meet you guys there about, oh, ten"

All of the slayers chorused their assent. Seras broke away from the men and left for home. She thought it'd be best if she walked home so her still pumping adrenaline could calm and then shut back down. Glancing up at the moon, she recognized the beauty of this night. It had been an evening like this several years ago when she met her master. He, too, had claimed it was a beautiful night; even more so if you were a vampire. Alucard was absolutely correct about one other thing as well. Nights like these were perfect to grab a bite to drink. Times like these made her wish she could see him one more time. The two of them had had a rather tumultuous relationship. At first, she'd been shy and intimidated by him, but as time marched on she discovered the ability to stand up to him and not take any shit from the crazy vampire.

Seras grew nearer to her home when on the wings of the cool breeze she heard a voice whisper her name. It echoed slightly in the dark surroundings causing her to stop and survey the area. It would be her luck that she finally agreed to go out with the guys and on her way home get attacked by some stupid creature wanting an easy kill. But Seras refused to be an easy kill for any man or creature! Red eyes cautiously slid over every crack, shadow and surface within her visual sweep, only to come up empty. Standing there for a long stretch of time, she observed everything, not wanting to miss anything no matter how minute the detail. A presence was there and gone again before she could track and identify it's owner.

Hard in thought, she racked her brain. A light bulb suddenly went off in her preoccupied mind. Surely it couldn't have been him. Her ties with him supposedly thinned with time and distance. But distance never stopped her from missing him. He was the one who taught her everything she knew and made her the vampire she was today. Her favorite saying came from him as well. 'You have to be cruel to be hated, merciless to be feared, and a heartless killer to be a monster.' Only then can you become a creature of legends, he instructed her, time after time. All those times he'd accused her of not paying attention to his words and lessons, but she payed attention a little too well. He'd be proud of her actions while facing an enemy. That's all she'd ever really wanted from him anyway. Pride and acceptance...it was what she needed, craved. Smiling, she'd finally found the pride and acceptance from the men at her side; now all she needed was to fulfill that last gap and find love. But could a monster like truly love and be loved in return? She'd heard the same thoughts from Alucard's mental trails often enough and it wasn't until now that she fully understood how he felt.

Alone. All that time he'd felt so alone. Aside from her, Integra and Walter, he truly was alone. Maybe one day their loneliness could be rectified and obliterated forever. Considering the group she was going to go hang out with tonight, they'd never shown any fear of her but the blond femme fatale vampire had never gone after them with the promise of violence and blood lust in her burning eyes. Dismissing the noise earlier, Seras continued walking the familiar steps to her residence. Trees blew, slightly moving from side to side, leaves fell slowly riding the wind's stirring invisible fingers. In the distance a lone wolf howled, it's mournful call sounding like Seras felt. The draculina felt eyes watching her movements. Trying to sense their location, she failed. The person or persons responsible blocked her in all attempts to sniff them out. She kept on trudging along and hoped to discover the identity of the person trailing her.

Looking up in surprise, she'd reached her two story brick house with a full underground basement with escape route should anything attack her on her own ground. The blond stoutly believed in being prepared whatever the reason, whatever the cost, be prepared for anything. Pulling out her key she casually unlocked the door and entered. Removing her jacket she threw it across the back of her couch. Heading to the bathroom she stripped off her shoes, socks, pants, shirt and underclothes, dropping them into the hamper directly located in the closet in the bathroom.

Flipping on the bathroom light, Seras switched on the knobs for the hot and cold water; adjusting the temperature to the exact warmth she desired. Allowing the water to fill up at the halfway mark on the tub, she turned off the water and climbed in the heated water. "Ah!" Her contented sigh filled the room. This is what she'd be longing for since her battle tonight. Between the sweat, blood and dirt and the leering way in which those humans and freaks had eyed her, she wanted to jump in a really hot bath and scrub away the dirt and the memory of their appraisals. Taking hold of her coconut scented soap, she lathered up and washed every square inch of her crawling flesh. Rigorously, she scrubbed her skin harshly to rid herself from the literal and metaphorical dirt caked on her flesh.

Next, she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and washed her blond locks thoroughly, then rinsing away the left over traces of both products. Seras lost track of time regarding how long she'd been in the tub until her body felt the water growing cool and then cold. Reaching up she drained the water and stood up. Grabbing her fluffy towel, she wrapped it around her thin body and stepped out onto the rug to dry off. Quickly, she used her towel to dry her body and she hurriedly went to her room to pick out her clothes for tonight's adventure.

Strolling into her walk-in closet, Seras immediately spied the outfit of choice, so perfect for a night of fun. Removing the items from their hangers, she lay them on her bed. Pulling on her underclothes, she draped her body in the chosen outfit. Fifteen minutes later after she'd brushed her hair and teeth, she grabbed her keys and left for Davey's. Across town the boys had already made theirselves at home with their beer, sports and each other. The door opened and the bell hanging above the entrance clanged letting everyone know someone was coming in to join the atmosphere. The figure stepped inside the smoky environment and a male voice hollered out, "Yo, Seras! Glad you made it!" She raised her hand in greeting and called back, "Hey, Peyton! You might eat your words later." She halfheartedly grinned at the confused expression on his face. Sitting beside Garreth, he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "You're evil, Garreth, but I like you like that way!" Red eyes twinkling in mirthful glee, she leaned across the table. Lowering her voice to a seductive, thralling, siren's call, "Peyton, I need you to get really trashed!"

"Why is that little lady?" His first thought was that he was finally going to get lucky, but he should've known better.

"Well, since they don't carry my brand of drink here I figured that you could get wasted off your ass and I could just drink from you. We'll kill two birds with one stone." Seras appeared to be really pleased with herself and her suggestion.

Peyton seemed to pale slightly under the lights over their table. "Uh, I think I'll pass this time around"

"Damn, I was so hoping to get to know you better and that's one of my ways to do it." Pouting, "Oh well. Garreth, why don't you and I take a trip down memory lane and give this greenhorn a glimpse into a real man handling me? Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah! When and where?" Garreth enthusiastically jumped into it with her.

Moving closer to him, her voice full of dark seduction and promises, "How about right here and now?" Passionately, she kissed Garreth until his mortal body screamed for air. Lungs could only go so long being deprived of oxygen. Their lip lock set jaws dropping and tongues wagging. Eventually Peyton caught on that the impassioned couple were just screwing with him. He'd temporarily forgotten that they were only friends but that smooch sure didn't look the least bit friendly. That kiss looked like the type of lip service that made you want to hunch your significant other wherever you happened to be at that moment in time.

"Seras you are one dirty bitch! But I like you that way!" The blond man comically accepted his defeat and could even laugh about it. Peyton had always been a easy going guy. In fact, his father had always told him that when he'd been born, there was a lit joint sticking out of his mouth, he was so laid back.

Darkly winking at him, "I know. It was Garreth's idea in the first place and I thought it'd be hilarious to bring his joke to life."

The waitress brought them another round of drinks and this kept going on til the early hours of the morning. Everyone crept home drunk and happy, no worse for wear. Going their separate ways, each individual went home and crawled into their respective beds; falling asleep instantly.

For once, they'd all look forward anxiously to hit the streets later in the evening fighting to defend mortals everywhere; protecting and preserving life as they knew and would forever know.

Seras stood on the top of her roof bidding a fond farewell to the setting moon. The sky began lightening and she smiled, feeling such happiness run through her body. Wistfully, the petite blond creature of night whispered lovingly, "Good night, moon." Closing her eyes, her form faded away as it it were never there.

A/N: This was a little something that smacked me. Go figure! Anywho, I'm intending this as a one shot unless my readers demand more. Just let me know if u liked it, loved it, hated it or whatever... crit is always welcome as long as it's constructive.

Also, thanx to a reviewer for making me aware of a spacing problem due to the different format I was forced to use due to the submission problem I was receiving from this site.


End file.
